


Hamish Saga

by Dark_Moon



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Moon/pseuds/Dark_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story has been taken down for editing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Story has been taken down for editing.


	2. Two

Story has been taken down for editing.


	3. Three

Story has been taken down for editing.


	4. Four

Story has been taken down for editing.


	5. Five

Story has been taken down for editing.


	6. Six

Story has been taken down for editing.


	7. Seven

Story has been taken down for editing.


	8. Eight

Story has been taken down for editing.


	9. Nine

Story has been taken down for editing.


	10. Ten

Story has been taken down for editing.


	11. Eleven

Story has been taken down for editing.


	12. Twelve

Story has been taken down for editing.


	13. Thirteen

Story has been taken down for editing.


	14. Fourteen

Story has been taken down for editing.


	15. Fifteen

Story has been taken down for editing.


	16. Sixteen

Story has been taken down for editing.


	17. Seventeen

Story has been taken down for editing.


	18. Eighteen

Story has been taken down for editing.


	19. Nineteen

Story has been taken down for editing.


	20. Twenty

Story has been taken down for editing.


	21. Twenty one

Story has been taken down for editing.


	22. Twenty two

Story has been taken down for editing.


	23. Twenty three

Story has been taken down for editing.


	24. Twenty four

Story has been taken down for editing.


End file.
